rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
R-9A Arrowhead
The R-9A Arrowhead is the base fighter for the R-Series. Because of this, a variant of It is featured in every R-Type game, it is the first model going into battle with the Bydo Empire. It is also the only ship available in R-Type. Despite being an icon for the series, it's actually only featured in two games. History The first R-9 prototype, the RX-9, was developed in MC 0042. At that point, it had an extremely powerful Wave Cannon compared to the original RX's, with an increase in destructive power of 570%. It also was the first fighter to enable the use of Bit Devices. The R-9, created in MC 0050 was the first to integrate full-manual piloting, as well as an increased power wave. The R-9 "Prototype" became the R-9A Arrowhead in MC 0051, being fully completed. It is widely used by the Space Corps to combat the Bydo in the Solar System. It was fitted with the first dual-charge Wave Cannon, the Standard Wave Cannon. All other Space Corps Fighters with the designation R-9 were based off of this ship. Appearances R-Type The debut of the R-9A Arrowhead, at the time simply referred to as R-9, launched the R-Type series. Here, pilots were introduced many staples of the series, such as Bit Devices, the Wave Cannon, and the iconic Force. Description The R-9A Arrowhead appears in R-Type as the only ship available to pilots. It's given these stats in R-Types: * Model Name: R-9 "The Savier" Mass Production Model * Length: 16.2m * Height: 10.8m * Width: 5.1m * Weight: 31.0t This craft was used against the Bydo. It is equipped with the first version of space armor used in the Earth Civilization Bloc. The addition of both the "Wave Unit" and the "Force Control Device" were key factors in its development. Parts * Polarized Light Canopy: Protects pilot's eyes from both ultraviolet rays and x-rays. An element infused in the canopy adjusts the level of protection to compensate for the type and intensity of rays received. * Wave Cannon: Developed to produce as much firepower as possible. The weapon's power is located and accumulated at the front of the craft. All of its energy is vectored to a single point, and can only be released with the firing of the cannon. * Bit Conductor: Very similar to the one which the R-7 carried for testing. Offers slightly improved stability. Armaments Force *1 x Standard Force Bit Device *2 x Round Bit Missiles * 2 x Homing Missile Wave Cannon: * Standard Wave Cannon Prototype Cannon: Standard Vulcan mk. 1 ---- R-Type Final The R-9A is available at the beginning of this mission. Description Purpose Fighter Mass produced in the war against the Bydo. Was the fighter of choice for the first trans-dimensional soldiers of the Earth Hegemony. The R-9’s development concentrated on including the Wave Cannon and the unique trans-dimensional Force Control Device. Armaments The Arrowhead, compared to later models, had very basic weaponry. Although the Wave Cannon was over 6 times more powerful than the original from the RX, it still pales in comparison to the later models. The vulcan is considered equal to most others installed on R-Series Fighters. All compatible weapons are shown below: Force: *1 x Standard Force Bits: *2 x Round Bit OR *2 x Shadow Bit Missiles: *2 x Homing Missile OR *1 x Depth Bomb Wave Cannon: * Standard Wave Cannon Cannon: Standard Vulcan mk. 1 ---- R-Type Command The Rwf-9A, codenamed Arrowhead, is a balanced fighter available at the start of the game. It has average speed, weapons, and wave cannon power. Description: Arrowhead Well-balanced main fighter of the Space Corps. ''Rwf-9A Arrowhead -Fighter-'' * Units: 5 * Fuel: 40 * Charge: 3 Turn * Radar: 2 * Speed: 3 * Evade: 35% Installation * Force Enabled (Standard Force) * Charge Enabled Required * Directive 1 * 100 Solonium Armaments: Arrowhead The Rwf-9A has average range weapons systems, with Intercept-Capable weapons, a wave cannon with medium damage capacity, fairly high resillience, and a standard Vulcan. Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Vulcan 99 10 1-1 45% A/B Machine Gun A short-range, rapid-fire cannon. Has low firepower, but can be used to intercept enemy attacks. Tracer Missile 7 25 2-3 70% A/B Guided Missiles installed with high-powered homing devices for greater accuracy. Can intercept enemy fire. Wave Cannon 3 Turn 105 --- 99% ATK Particle Designed to give standard fighters warship-class firepower. Multiple turns are needed to charge the cannon. Description: Arrowhead Black There is a small variant to the standard Arrowhead that's only seen in R-Type Command. The only real difference, besides the color, is a 10% increase in evasion. Custom Arrowhead with enhanced evasion. ''Rwf-9Abk Arrowhead bk -Fighter-'' * Units: 5 * Fuel: 40 * Charge: 3 Turn * Radar: 2 * Speed: 3 * Evade: 45% Installation * Force Enabled (Standard Force) * Charge Enabled Required * Jurisdictive Dossier * Bydo Analysis 1 * 1 Rwf-9A Arrowhead * 20 Solonium * 10 Etherium Armaments: Arrowhead Black Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Vulcan 99 10 1-1 45% A/B Machine Gun A short-range, rapid-fire cannon. Has low firepower, but can be used to intercept enemy attacks. Tracer Missile 7 25 2-3 70% A/B Guided Missiles installed with high-powered homing devices for greater accuracy. Can intercept enemy fire. Wave Cannon 3 Turn 105 --- 99% ATK Particle Designed to give standard fighters warship-class firepower. Multiple turns are needed to charge the cannon. Category:Ships in the R-Type Series